


Do it better

by its-kylux-baby (skunk_ray)



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Bottom Hux, Choking, Dom/sub, M/M, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Top Kylo Ren, buckets of drool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 18:58:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5796067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skunk_ray/pseuds/its-kylux-baby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>General Hux cares too much about his furniture and too little about Kylo Ren's cock. Time to change that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do it better

A normal Thursday afternoon. Hux delivering bad news to Ren. Ren completely flipping his shit. Hux threatening with consequences to Ren’s reckless behavior. Ren finally fixating his physical anger on Hux’ office furniture. Hux having his call for guards denied because everyone knew what time it was again.

“- I cannot keep ordering new chairs, Ren!” shouted the General as he just escaped a fate of being cleaved in half. Besides him, his chair neatly fell apart in two useless halves.

Ren had been besides himself, but was out of furniture to mangle. Slowly, he seemed to calm down while the rage left his eyes.

Hux finally dared to step closer, carefully avoiding whatever was left of the trash bin.

“I’m serious. This is costing me a lot of money, dear,” he said, and Ren only huffed. He sheathed his sabre and released all tension from his body. Hux braced himself. He knew this mood all too well. Ren’s rage had not fully been burned yet.

“All you do is yap about your stuff. Maybe next time, give me an ‘are you okay, Ren?’ Because I am very much NOT okay with the news you just gave me!”

“Don’t shoot the messenger,” said Hux, calm on the outside but waiting - no, secretly looking forward to becoming the object of Ren’s outburst.

“You shouldn’t care about all this stuff,” Ren said, and pulled Hux closer to him.

“You should only care about me,” with force, he brought the General on his knees and unzipped with his free hand. “...and this cock.”

What was he thinking! In his own office? Annoyed, Hux turned away from the Knight’s advances but found his hands immovable behind his back. Held down by the Force, he reluctantly opened his mouth, rebellious against Ren’s way of teaching him a lesson about priorities for his lover over his furniture.

Ren exhaled when he felt Hux’ warm mouth enclose his cock entire, and didn’t give the man beneath him any time to gasp for breath as he started thrusting. Hux drooled and gagged and struggled but he was no match against a Skywalker, especially one who gained a sudden determination like this. Ren Force-gripped him tight around the throat again, softly, not to hold him in place but to make Hux feel the full extent of his power over him. The cock in his mouth posed enough difficulty to breath anyway.

Hux let out a muffled groan and placed his now freed hands on Kylo’s hips, trying to guide him into a more forgiving tempo.

“Oh, I’m sorry, you want me to stop?” Ren grinned as he let his leather-clad fingers go through Hux’ hair, messing it up. “Do it yourself, then.”

Hux gulped a mouthful or air before returning to the job, bobbing his head up and down and tightening his lips around Ren’s cock, making sure to lick him all the way around inside his mouth. The back of his throat burned slightly at the taste of Ren’s precum.

An unguarded moment of relaxation, a grasp of teeth against sensitive skin. Ren was having none of it. He slapped Hux right across the cheek. “Do it better,” he ordered.

His impatient hand forced Hux back to a higher tempo while not allowing the redhead to catch his breath for even a second. The General flinched and nearly gagged again, eyes glistening with tears as his cheeks started to feel tired. He closed his eyes and focused on not throwing up as Ren moaned and panted while pulling him up and down by the hair. Hux’ cock was rock-hard pressing against his so perfectly ironed breeches. He wished Ren would allow him to stroke himself because he was going to die of horniness otherwise.

All of a sudden, Ren pulled back leaving a large goop of precum and drool dripping from the General’s chin. Hux gasped for air and let out a relieved sob, unable to focus on Ren through his tears. The General fell back a little before feeling Ren’s gloved hand force his lips back open, grazing his lip in the process.

Ren came, hard. Hux swallowed all of it, eagerly. “Every drop,” hissed Kylo Ren as he came round from his orgasm, and Hux complied. His cock felt about to explode at the taste of Ren’s cum. Ren cleaned the rest of the mess off of Hux’ face and wiped it on his messed up hair before pushing him on his back, on the floor.

“Get up,” Ren said before fixing himself. “We will continue in my quarters. I’m not in the mood for spit lube.”

General Hux picked himself up with some difficulty. Oh he knew what ‘continue in my quarters’ meant. A parade before his own troopers as Ren took the scenic round to his room, where Hux’ obvious excitement would be on display for all. Then, just the bare minimum of foreplay to prepare Hux for being pounded until there was nothing but a withering mess of himself, begging Ren to release his Force-grip from his cock so he could finally cum.

“Did I make myself clear, General?”

“You didn’t say the magic word,” taunted the General, before being met by another slap. A forceful grip of his chin, tilting his head back so Ren’s eye could bore into Hux’ defiant gaze.

“ _Please_ .” Ren’s tone was menacing. “We’ll see whether I push you far enough to use that _other_ word, too.”

“Yes Kylo Ren,” Hux smiled. He couldn’t wait.  

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Headcanon: it's actually Ren who insisted on using a safe word (Hux has no concept of Dom/sub before meeting Ren but boy does he enjoy it hahaha I'm trash for these two).


End file.
